His Light
by sweetangel4
Summary: This story is suppose to be a 2xH but it does mention some of the others. It is a deathfic so please don't kill. *Tissues maybe be required* I hope you enjoy


**DISCLAIMOR**:  I do not own gundam wing or the characters.  I'm just simply borrowing them for a little bit.  So if you sue me for that then you are just plain dumb or bored either one.  Anyways this fic is mainly a 2xH fic but it does mention the other couples.  Non-yaoi.  Enjoy.

            It was suppose to be a night of fun with family and friends.  At least that was the way it started out.  Relena had gotten up in front of everyone to make one of her many speeches.  Of course when she had gotten finished naturally the audience clapped in amazement for her.  Then came the time for the dancing and buffet.  

            "Duo can't you keep away from the food for one second?" said Hilde.  "I had fixed you that meal before we left so that you wouldn't take away the chance for everyone else enjoying this food."

            "But Hilde, I love this food.  Not more than yours of course."  Duo said with a wink.  "But come on I have to keep my energy up."

            "You do that without food Maxwell" said Wufei looking annoyed. 

            "Wufei you said you would be nice tonight."  Sally came up behind Wufei and put one arm his waist.  "Come on let's dance 'Fei."

            "Woman I told you not to call me that in public."

            Out on the dance floor you could see Heero and Relena dancing with her head on his shoulder.  He would glare at anyone who would try to cut in.  Not far away from them were Quatre and Dorothy.  They seem to be having a serious conversation by the look on Quatre's face.  Next to them were Trowa and Midii, who looked happy because she was dancing with Trowa.  Then Wufei and Sally joined the group on the dance floor.  Wufei actually looked happy about having Sally in his arms and you could see a pure smile on his face.  

            "Hey Hilde, would you like to dance with me?"

            "Sure Duo.  I'd be happy to"

            Duo escorted Hilde out onto the dance floor.  She put her arms around his neck and he in turn put his arms around her waist.  Duo gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then she put her head on his shoulder.  He looked down at the top of her head and then kissed it.  He was thinking about their relationship.  They had been dating for a little over 2 years now.  They had only talked about marriage once, but not serious enough as to whether or not if she would say yes to him.  He had the ring in his pocket and was planning to propose to her tonight, but he didn't know if he could go through with is or not.  He was so nervous and if she thought he was nervous then she didn't let on.  It seemed like the dance was just over before it hardly started, at least that's what it seemed like to him

            "I'm going to go outside and get me some fresh air ok." He said to her softly.  "Do you want to come with me?"

            "No, I was going to go talk to Relena since I've hardly been able to talk to her today.  If you still aren't back though when I'm done, then I'll come and join you.  OK?"

            "Alright, but I'll probably be back in soon just so no one else will steal you for a dance while I'm gone."  He gave her a wink.  He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss and then he went outside.

            Hilde saw Relena near the punch bowl by herself.  "Hey Relena.  How's it going?"

            "So far everything's great.  I saw all of us out there on the dance floor and it gave me some peace.  I was thinking about how far we've all come since the wars 3 years ago."  She said with a sigh.

            "Yeah I know what you mean.  I wouldn't have thought it would be like this 3 years later.  In fact, 3 years ago I couldn't even imagine this peace that we have."

            "It almost seems…."  Suddenly 4 people blasted through the doors and started shooting.  Heero had pulled both Relena and Hilde to the ground and shot back to where the bullets were coming from but he was having no luck as the shooters kept firing.  

            Hilde pulled out her gun and started aiming for any of the shooters that she could get.  All of a sudden, she turned around and saw one of them aiming for Relena.  She jumped in front of Relena to protect her, but the unthinkable happened.  Hilde herself felt a hard pressure on the front of her chest and looked down to see blood on the outside of her yellow dress.  

            "HILDE!!"

**Back before this happened when Duo left Hilde to go outside**

            Duo went outside to get him some fresh air and to think.  He had walked a little bit into Relena's garden.  He pulled the black velvet case out of his box and opened it to look at the ring.  It was a ¼ carat diamond.  It had a gold band and the diamond sitting in the middle.  It was simple but still possessed a beauty.  He knew that Hilde didn't like the fancy stuff.  He was gathering up his courage to go back inside and ask when he heard the gunfire.  He ran as fast as he could.  As soon as he got to the door, he saw something that would forever be sketched into his memory.

            "HILDE!!"

**Back to present**

            Duo ran over to Hilde.  She was still standing up and had a shocked look on her face and her hand was on her chest to stop the bleeding but it wasn't doing much good.  She looked up at Duo and then started to drop to the floor.  Duo had caught her before she hit the floor.  He put one of his hands behind her head to cradle it and the other around her back supporting it.  Duo saw something that he didn't want to see.  Defeat in her eyes.  Tears were welling up in her eyes and Duo had to look away for a second so he wouldn't cry in front of her.  He instead called out for Sally.  The gunfire had long since stopped for the gunmen were eventually killed by the Preventers.

            Sally came with her medical bag and looked at Hilde's wound.

            "Sally do something for her.  Please."

            "Duo…"  He looked up at her and she shook her head saying silently that there was nothing she or anyone else could do for Hilde. 

            Hilde's eyes were starting to take on a dull color.  "Duo…..I'm cold."  She seemed to be fighting for every breath that she could take.

            "Don't worry Hilde.  I'm here babe.  I'll take care of you."  He took his jacket off and then pulled her up into his arms and put his jacket around her.  He held her close and then pulled back to look into her eyes.  "Hilde I love you so much.  Please don't leave me.  Please."  The tears were evident in his eyes.  He knew he was loosing her and there was no way around it.  He kissed her on the lips.

            "Duo…I l-love you t-too."  With that Hilde closed her once beautiful cornflower colored eyes and took her last breath.  

            Duo gave her a kiss and cried into her hair while the others watched on.  Duo reached over into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring and slid it onto Hilde's finger.  

Heero held Relena close to him.  Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei did the same to their girls.  Thankful for what they had that Duo had just lost.   

**3 days later**

The funeral was as beautiful as anyone could have made it.  There were bunches of flowers.  Her closest friends placed the corsage, of yellow roses, in the casket.  There were pictures of Hilde and her friends all around the casket.  The one at the head of the casket was of herself and Duo, with his arms around her waist.  She was later buried behind the Peacecraft home where someday all of them wanted to be buried.  

Duo had stayed behind and knelt at her headstone talking to her.  He had hoped that this would help him ease the pain a bit and it did over time, but ever since the day Hilde died in his arms, Duo had lost the happy-go-lucky spark that he once had.  He lost his light.

**THE END**

Please don't shoot me duo/hilde fans.  This is my first gundam wing fanfic.  Heck it's my first fanfic overall.  The other one I have up isn't written by me but is written by a friend of mine.  You should check it out especially if u are in the band.  Anyways please Review.  It would be helpful to me anything that u say (Although I hope that it won't be flames).  It might encourage me to write more and besides I do have two other fics almost complete.  One is a 5xS and another is a 1xR.  Look at for those.  Well c-ya.


End file.
